


Will love him

by kinkyspn



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn
Summary: Just yesterday finished watching Banana Fish and I wanted to let my emotions out. Also Lana del Rey is a Goddess and her monologue in the end of  “National Anthem” is everything. So I wrote how Eiji reacts Ash’s death.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Will love him

_...And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that He was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away..._

Eiji always knew that his heart, his soul he gave it all to Ash the moment jade stones met chocolate brown ones. The way he without hesitation and even with his signature cocky behavior handed him his gun. It was a connection, a spark between them created by the eight million gods.

_...And as the years went on things got more difficult, We were faced with more challenges..._

The chaos they were so desperately trying to escape from followed them step by step. Everyday was filled with fear of the unknown. The hope inside them that once burned like fire couldn’t even light a candle.

_...I begged him to stay, try to remember what we had at the beginning... _

Eiji had faith that one day this will be over. Like a book they will turn this chapter of their lives and continue to write a new one. He never gave up on their future in Japan, about the plans and promises that they made a long time ago.

_....He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it..._

Eiji has never, will never meet a person like Ash. The beautiful boy who captivated anyone with a single glance. On the inside though there was a beast waiting to come out from it’s cage. It was clear why everybody either admired or despised him.

_...When he walked in everyone’s head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him..._

Golzine, Foxx, Yut Long, Blanca, Arthur, everyone that ever came across with him be it an enemy or friend was fascinated. Was it his looks or his mind no one could ever resist the grace that he so naturally carried with him. The light inside of him lured them like mere bugs ready to die just to be touched by him at least once.

_...He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself..._

Eiji saw how Ash’s own greatness became his downfall. His mind that belong to a seventeen year old boy and a man muttered for thousands of years. With all the broken pieces of his heart and strong like diamond spirit he was the brave and damaged boy that was lost in the madness, Eiji was pulling him out from. 

_...I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him..._

Was Ash really made for all glory and power? Was his purpose to rule and command? Both his rivals and companions saw him on a pedestal fit for King, for Emperor. Or was he a seventeen year old boy with a passion for freedom and desire for love that was unconditional. Or was it all a scripted scenario and written roles by the same people who saw Ash as their most prized possession. Tired of lies and the fakeness of the world built for him, Ash tried just for once to experience what it was like to make decisions out of his liberty to choose. 

_... And in that way I understood him and I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him..._

Eiji accepted the person Ash was. All of the sides of his personalities. The seventeen year old boy and the gang boss. His ruined innocence and shatterproof soul.

He was a first eye witness to all of his fights with his inner demons and the demons who hid their faces under human masks. About his hunting past that still caged him in it’s claws when the sun set and darkness reigned over the skies.

His love for Ash was more than just an emotion. The eight million gods braided their fates into one path of life. The great love between them was destined from the stars. Each and every one of their choices, events of life, they were bound to be together. They are two beings, existing for one sole purpose: to complete each other. 

_... And I still love him... _

Sing, Ibe told him to move on, to leave the past to the memories. They didn’t understand that Eiji never even had the chance to say goodbye to his past. He wrote in his last letter that he refuses to farewell with Ash. He lives in the present however his heart and soul will always belong to the past as soulmates last till life and after. People say till death do us apart perhaps for Eiji death will be his reunion.

Eiji is powerless against time, he knows that but the memories of the beautiful boy and his feelings for him are. They can hide his photographs, give him countless advices their love will not fade away like some cheap feeling people nowadays call it. Years and centuries are mere seconds compared to eternity and he promised to always be with Ash, he will not break his promise not now, not ever.

Eiji is not sad and people don’t understand that. How can he be sad when he experienced the great power of love? His life gave him the irrepressible opportunity to feel what it’s like to be loved by Aslan Jade Callenreese. He is not lonely, he can’t be lonely, he is always by Ash’s side. His undeniable presence is surrounding him everywhere he steps his foot on. He can feel his touches when the last rays of sunshine gaze over the edges of the world.   


Eiji will wait for Ash. He will wait for their souls to become one once again. He will accept his death defenseless and with open arms. And finally jade stones will meet chocolate brown ones. 

_...Will love him... _

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the part of National Anthem https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H-D0_AV_rHo


End file.
